Dampers, e.g., in heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) installations, can include valves or plates that stop or regulate the flow of air inside a duct, chimney, variable air volume (VAV) box, air handler, or other air handling equipment. Fire dampers are fitted where ductwork passes through fire compartment walls/fire curtains as part of a fire control strategy. A damper actuator can control the opening and closing of the damper. The damper actuator allows a damper system to bring in outside air, smoke outside and/or moves the damping system in such a way that air cannot get in. Conventional actuators typically require microcontrollers which can lead to extra parts and costs of the acutuators.